Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 17
Gazette van Blyschap, Over het Accoordt van Gulick, van Hungharijen, ende van Mansfeldt. Met ander Tijdinghe uut Vranck-rijck, vande Confiscatie der ghoederen vande Hertoghen van Rohan ende Sully, &c. (Gazette of Joy, For the Agreements of Jülich, of Hungary, and of Mansfeld. With other Tidings from France, of the COnfiscation of the goods of the Dukes of Rohan and Sully, etc.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 3 February 1622 Summary Cologne, 28 January 1622 *Jülich* has agreed to yield to Spinola* and vanden Berghe*, the surrender to take place on 3 February, on the same terms by which the imperial troops under Archduke Leopold rendered Jülich in 1610. Next move for the royal army probably to be to Monjoye and Lippstadt to prevent Halberstadt* fortifying them. *Hussite and Calvinist preachers have been expelled* from Bohemia by the Emperor* and are now wandering through Germany. Things have (Praise God) turned out well, for they hoped to send all the monks and Jesuits to Rome. *Papenbriel is trying to negotiate neutrality. Speyer, 24 January *Mansfeld is negotiating with Lord of Raville. Count Salms defeated the Mansfelders at Saverne in Alsace. The Duke Lorraine is acting as mediator and has brought about a fortnight's ceasefire. *Reinforcements from Italy reached Archduke Leopold at Breisach in Alsace. More are being levied in Burgundy, Lorraine, Alsace, Tyrol, etc.; they are determined to defeat Mansfeld, as are Don Gonzalo de Cordova and the Count of Tilly. Paris, 26 January 1622 *The king* has confiscated all the possessions of the Huguenot Dukes of Rohan and Sully, the Lords of Subise and de la Force, and granted them to the Prince of Condé, the Duke of Vendosme, and other Catholic lords. Mons. de la Cheney has been beheaded at Bordeaux, by judicial sentence. *Pompeius Tarragoni, engineer, inventor of the ‘Sausiszen’ at siege of Ostend, has come from Venice to Paris with his wife and children to serve the king against those of Rochelle and Montalban. It will be another bad year for the Calvinists *Soldiers of the King of France some weeks ago took letters in cypher written to Count Maurice* by the Governor of Orange. Now decoded, they show a conspiracy between the garrison of Orange and the Huguenots. This is the recompense the King of France receives for all his Assistence to the Dutch. Vienna, 22 January 1622 *Now that peace has been made with Bethlen Gabor*, Lord Carracioli has departed with Italian troops for Lower Palatinate to reduce Heidelberg*, Frankenthal* and Mannheim* to obedience, and drive out Mansfeld. Bethlen Gabor is Palatine or Ruler of part of Upper Hungary for life, but subject to the Emperor. The son of Prince Anhalt, captured at Prague a year ago, has been given full liberty. The Emperor is to go to Innsbruck to meet Eleanora, daughter of the Duke of Mantua. The King of Poland’s Cossacks are not needed since the Hungarian peace; likely to move to Livonia against the King of Poland for Sweden? Transcription 6 den Hertoch van Vendosme ende andere Catholijcke Heeren: soo dat den Coninck vast blijft inde Resolutie de Oorloghe te continueren tegen de Rebelllen Hughenotten. Tot Bordeaux, is by Sententie onthalst Monsieur de la Cheney, Gouverneur van Royan, om dat hy die voorschreven stadt heeft laeten vallen in de handen vande Rebellen Huguenotten. Pompeius Tarragoni (den welcken is gheweest Ingenieur ende Inventeur vande Sausiszen voor Oostende) is alhier binnen Parijs ghearriveerdt van Venetien met Vrouwe ende kinderen, om aenden Coninck te dienen inde Oorloghe, ende principalijck teghen die van Rochelle ende Montaulban. Het wilt wederom een quaet Jaer worden voor de Calvinisten. Het volck vanden Coninck van Vranck-rijck heeft over ettelijcke weken aff gheworpen eenighe seer langhe Brieven gheschreven int Cyffer, door den Gouverneur van Orangie aen Graeff Mauritz. Het Cyffer van dese Brieven is nu ontdect, enden den Coninck heeft daer wt verstaen allen die Secrete Conspiratie ende Correspondentie, die 7 ghehouden worden door het Garnisoen van Orangie met de Hughenotten. Dit is de recompense die den Coninck van Vranckrijck nu ontfanght, van alle Assistentie gedaen aende Hollanders. ''Wt weenen vanden 22. Januarij 1622. Alsoo het Accord is ghedaen met ''Bethlem Gabor, ende die Honghersche, soo is van hier vertrocken den Heere Carraccioli, met eenighe Italiaensche Troupen, ende noch eenighe andere Bevelhebbers, ende trecken naer Neder-Pfaltz, om Heydelbergh, Franckendael ende Manheym oock te brenghen tot Onderdanicheydt vanden Keyser, ende voorts oock om Mansfeldt te verdrijven, soo verre hy niet terstont en danckt alle sijn volck, ende sich Reconcilieert met Spagnien. Bethlem Gabor, sal voor zijn leven blijven Palatin oft Gouverneur van een deel van Opper-Hungharijen, maer onder de ghehoorsaemheyt van den Keyser. Den Sone vanden Prince van Anhalt, die over een Jaer Ghevanghen wordt by Praghe, heeft eenen 8 Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220203 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 3 February 1622 0128 0124 0126 0122